Nickel
Nickel, labeled The Sarcasm Spasm, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity,'' Battle for Dream Island Again and Object Madness''. He was placed on Team Epic in Season One and The Grand Slams in Season Two. Personality Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcissist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping and golf-ball stacking. He was known to teach people sarcasm, as seen in A Kick in the Right Direction, which he was teaching Knife and Knife actually started liking sarcasm, seen at the end of the episode. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Nickel. Nickel/Nickle Controversy Due to many voters mispelling Nickel's name as "Nickle", the votes were not counted for Episode 5 The Stacker, causing Lightbulb to be eliminated. After many fans raged on Lightbulb's elimination, Episode 6 War De Guacamole resulted in the votes for "Nickel" being re-counted, eliminating Nickel, and bringing back Lightbulb, this also started the character Nick-Le, whose only quote is, "I'm highly offended!!" Official Site Bio "Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcicist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping and golf-ball stacking." Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) *eRVy4728 (Italy) Total Votes Trivia * Nickel is the only object ever to compete on a total of three seasons over multiple shows. **He competes on the first and second season of II and the second season of BFDI. *Nickel is known to be the first for many things. **He is the first Inanimate Insanity character ever made. **He is the first contestant to recieve a cookie. **He is the first contestant to compete in two shows, the second one being Apple. **He is the first one to join on his team. * The Nickel in BFDIA and IDFB is the same Nickel from Inanimate Insanity, however, the character Bomb is not the same as his BFDIA/IDFB counterpart, Bomby. ** Another Nickel appears on an object show called "Object Madness", however, it's not confirmed if this is the same Nickel as the one in Inanimate Insanity. *Nickel is the only contestant to be inappropriately eliminated, due to miscounted votes. *Nickel is often accused of being the most liked by the creator on Inanimate Insanity. *Nickel only died one time and never killed another contestant. *An infamous running gag with Nickel is that many viewers misspell his name as "Nickle", spawning the creation of the character Nickle. **For one frame in Cooking For The Grater Good, his name was misspelled as Nickle right when the names just showed up. *In The Reveal (An Episode on Battle for Dream Island), Nickel was one of the recommended characters. He said he knew he was going to win. He didn't get enough votes the game and was thrown into the LOL. After that, Nonexisty helped him come out on One-Shot Wonder. *Nickel has been eliminated with the least amount of votes with 1 vote, even less than Paper's first elimination. **This is also even less votes than the lowest number of votes it took to eliminate Tennis Ball in BFDI; only 2 votes. This puts Nickel as the holder of the least votes that resulted in elimination to ever occur within an object show, outside of disqualifications. **People misspelled Nicklels name called Nickle Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Sarcastic Nickel.png|Sarcastic Nickel 200px-BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel's BFDI Form NickelPerplexIdle.png NickelCastIdle.png NB Nickel.png Nickel 10.png Nickel 9.png Nickelbfdiaintro.png Nickelthing.png Nickel 3.png Nickelidle.png Nicklesnazzy.png Nickel-lurne-hao-too-cspel.png Season 2 Nickel.png Icon gofk5k4fus5b6o3p1stv4b2or6-12.png|link=Icon_gofk5k4fus5b6o3p1stv4b2or6-12.png |-| Inanimate Insanity/Inanimate Insanity II= Nicklerude.PNG Nickle.jpg|Nick-Le on Nickel Nickel.png|Nickel in BFDI Toiletareyouoknickeldontlike.png|Nickel,Toilet And Baseball Baseboll i Nickel.png|Nickel And Baseball Nickel Conserves.jpg|Nickel,Flower And Knife Nickel and Balloon.jpg Nickel and Pencil.png|Nickel with Pencil (From BFDI) Nickel and Announcer.png Nickel Front.JPG BaseballNickelTog.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png|The Grand Slams NickelChocolateBar.png NickelClimbsTree.png Nickelicon.jpg Nickel Banner.png|Nickel in the I.I Intro Knife+Nickel.jpg Nickel+baseball.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg Ep2 Knife kicks Nickel.png Ep2 Lightbulb and Nickel.png|Nickel picked first on Lightbulb's Team Nickel is not amused.png Screenshot_2.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 Nick.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 (3) NickelandKnife.png Ep2 Nickel in Tree.png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.20.28 PM.png|Nickel's Weird Face Bandicam 2014-07-16 21-25-09-691.jpg|Nickel Seen in the Real Life World 10551046 789764714391638 6201314314009388305 n.png|Baseball, Suitcase and Nickel Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png|The Eliminated Contestants in The Great Escape Alliance.png Nickel mean to cheese.PNG|nickel kicking cheesy Episode 8 votes.png nickel.PNG nickel2.PNG nickel with mails.PNG|nickel with mails Image13.png 12891779 1129234303778009 1813455679472532107 o.png Alliance2.png Image34.png Image33.png Nickel_mic_gamey_running_away.PNG Image44.png Image49.png Image52.png Image65.png Image67.png II Wikia.png Image68.png Screenshot_191.png Image190.png Image189.png Image186.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png Team Epic 2.png Ep2 Team Epic.png CC.png Ep2 Elimination 1.png Balloon dies.jpg Uh oh.jpg Bang!.jpg CrowdCheer.png Sunset4S.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png EveryoneDaw.png IdioticIslandScream.png HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png Image249.png Image243.png Episode_11_Trailer.jpg Knife_and_Nickel.png Final1211.png HappyNewYearIIFinal.png Ii 2 screenshot by xanyleaves-d7wc8z7.png IMG_0041.PNG NICKEL alliance.png Changed once again.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-53-43-317.png C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg Image285.png NickelEliminated.png|Nickel forcefully knocked into the Rejection Protal by Toilet. Image304.png Image298.png Shocked Voted Nickel.png Nickel Cmfirms Votes.png Nickel I VOTED FOR YOU.png Suitcase Snaps.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-18 at 4.11.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.23.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Characters who appeared on another object show Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Male Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Epic [Category:Characters